


Long Time No See

by kriffingpoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ;), All the droids are owls i guess, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art, Bullying, But I make everything my own tbh, Dates, F/F, F/M, Finn and Rey (Star Wars) Are Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Professors, I just make up spells lmao, Jealousy, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is a grade a asshole, Leia is headmistress, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe smut? who knows, Mutual Pining, One sided Kylo Ren/Reader, Pining, Poe is a quidditch star, Questionable Plot, Reader is a starving artist, Rey is a big gay mess, Romance, That good shit lol, fuck canon lol, just like me :'), like EXTREMELY onsided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe
Summary: Reader has returned to to Hogwarts as the new art teacher. There she is reunited with a few familiar faces.





	1. Return To Hogwarts

July 1st. 34ABY 

Dear Miss Y/L/N, 

I am excited to offer you a newly opened position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you have an impressive background in the magical art community. This year, Hogwarts is introducing a new elective: Magic in the Visual Arts. We would be ecstatic to welcome you back as a Professor, as I really can't think of many people who would be even half as capable. 

Please consider my offer, and send me an owl as soon as you've made up your mind. 

All my best, 

Leia Organa, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

*** 

Returning to Hogwarts was not something she had ever considered. Her last day of seventh year was like letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The seven years Y/N spent at Hogwarts saw a resurgence of Pureblood Mania, and being a Muggleborn, she didn't have things easy. Luckily, Headmistress Organa was not one to let such beliefs go unpunished in her school, and nothing ever came of the whispers of a new revolution. Although the Headmistress tried her best to stamp out all of the harassment that many of the Halfblood and Muggleborn students experienced, there was still some cases that seemed to slip by the attention of the staff. Y/N had never got the hang of using magic for everyday tasks. She often left her wand lying around, and tried to avoid wearing Wizarding robes whenever she could. She hadn't assimilated completely to Wizarding culture, and for this she was picked on throughout her school years. Kylo Ren, a Slytherin boy two years older than her, was the leader of a group of Pureblood maniacs who had made it their personal mission to make her life hell. Kylo Ren was the son of Headmistress Organa, and the famous smuggler turned war hero, Han Solo. His given name was Ben, but he had quickly established that he wanted nothing to do with his parents and their revulsion towards the dark arts. He hexed anyone who didn't use his preferred name, and then continued to hex them even after they had forgotten his real one. 

Y/N spent the first five years at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Kylo Ren. Her apparent lack of talent in almost all things magical made her his favorite victim. Thankfully, he graduated in Y/N’s fifth year, so she spent her last two years of school in absolute bliss. She had made friends with Finn and Rey Skywalker, and Poe Dameron. The four students were inseparable from their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Finn and Rey were the adopted children of Professor Skywalker and Professor Rook. They were both extremely talented in all things magical, and often helped Y/N when she struggled in class. The only downside to their constant attention was the fact that Kylo Ren was their older cousin. When he realized that his efforts in converting his younger cousins to the dark side were in vain, he soon included them on his list of victims. After graduating, Finn worked for a short while at St Mungo’s. Rey went off traveling with her fathers during the summer, and then with her Uncle Han and Chewbacca. They returned to Hogwarts as teachers only five years after graduating. Finn taught Charms, and Rey Herbology. 

Poe Dameron was Y/N’s knight in shining armor. He wasn't as talented with a wand as her other friends, but he knew enough hexes to pay back Kylo and his cronies for the insults and pranks they were so fond of. Poe was Captain of the Quidditch team in sixth and seventh year, and played chaser. After leading his team to victory during the Quidditch Cup, he was scouted to play for the Yavin rebels. Y/N hadn't talked to Poe in years. Once she thought she might have glimpsed his mop of curly hair in a crowded Cantina. They had both been busy after school, and neither of them were very good at writing letters. Y/N had, however, managed to keep in touch with Rey and Finn, and both were ecstatic that she would be returning in September. 

*** 

August 29. 34ABY 

Dear Y/N, 

Why did you wait so long to tell me you were offered the position? I know you hate writing letters, but this is just ridiculous!! Next time when some life altering shit happens to you, TELL ME!! I'm your best friend god’s sake. 

Anyway, congratulations! I can’t wait to see you in a few days, it's been months since we've talked in person. I hope you've got all your things together already. Your mother isn't there to nag you about packing anymore, so I guess I'll just have to do it. And I hope you've got your lessons planned out! I've had mine done for ages, but you know me. I’ll have to cut this letter short, Dad and Abbu have been going back and forth all night about some potions junk and need me to moderate. 

Congratulations again! 

Love, Finn Skywalker. 

Ps. Please, please, please: don't forget your wand this time around. 

*** 

Y/N, I'll have to keep this letter extremely short as I'm currently flying over Yavin with my Uncle and Chewie. I don't write letters in midair for just anyone, you know (I'll explain later). 

Congratulations on your new position. I can't wait to see you in September. 

Take care, Rey. 

Ps, please remember to bring your wand. 

 

*** 

Y/N sat stiffly in her chair at the head table. Being back at Hogwarts after fifteen years was strange on its own. But looking out at a sea of faces rather than being a face in the sea, was even more strange. 

Rey sat on her right hand, and then Finn. They were chattering eagerly to her as they waited for the students to finish filing in. Y/N's seat was the third from last on the left-hand side of the table. The last two chairs still stood empty and she wondered idly who was missing. 

Soon all the students had settled down, and Headmistress Organa called for Professor Imwe to begin the sorting. 

Chirrut Imwe swept into the Great Hall, leading a long line of nervous looking children. Y/N couldn't help but smile at Chirrut as she recalled what it had felt like to follow behind him on her first day at Hogwarts. Professor Imwe began calling names out and placing the hat on each student's head one at a time. Y/N tried to pay attention to each sorting, but her mind began to wander. She thought about all the years she and her friends had welcomed new students to the Gryffindor table. And she recalled the relief that she had felt when all her new friends were sorted into the same house as her in first year. Y/N had loved eating with her friends every day, and it was during the lonely meals she had become accustomed to, that she missed them the most. She particularly missed Poe, as they had completely lost connection after seventh year. Poe's happy brown eyes danced in her mind's eye, and Y/N wondered what he was up to now. 

"Hello, Professor Y/L/N," whispered the man sitting to her left. Y/N whipped around and looked into the eyes she had just been thinking about.  
"Poe!", she exclaimed, unable to find anything more eloquent to say. 

Poe smiled and drew Y/N in for a brief hug. "It's good to see you, kid." His voice had gotten impossibly deeper since she had last seen him, and the hushed voice he used sent a shiver down her spine. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" she questioned, leaning closer and speaking softly so as to not disturb the Sorting. 

Poe smiled crookedly, "You didn't tell me you were teaching either," he pointed out. "Besides, this is my first year." 

Y/N nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I could have made a better effort with writing letters." 

Poe rolled his eyes god naturedly, "Don't sweat it. I should've written you, but Quidditch always seemed to get in the way." 

"I had almost forgotten about your Quidditch years! What's happened with that?" 

Poe looked pained for a second, but wiped the expression off his face and shrugged nonchalantly. "Had a small accident a few years back." 

Y/N touched Poe's arm gently, "I'm so sorry, Poe. I know how much you loved Quidditch." 

Poe smiled gratefully and his eyes looked a little glassy. "Thanks, Y/N. I really-" 

"Would you two please save it? Some of us are trying to watch the sorting in peace." 

Y/N and Poe both turned around to look at the man occupying the last seat at the table. They had been so caught up in each other that neither had noticed him sit down. 

He looked older than she remembered, but there was no mistaking him; Kylo Ren had returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren confronts the Reader

Kylo Ren looked surprised to see Y/N, and blinked owlishly at her before averting his gaze. Y/N veered around to face foreword, and fixed her eyes on one of the candles floating above the tables. Poe touched her arm, "It's okay Y/N. He can't do anything to you now." She could see Poe's face from the corner of her eye, and he looked absolutely livid. 

As the sorting wound down, Rey turned and immediately noticed her cousin sitting at the end of the table. She shot him a filthy look, and took Y/N's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Finn looked over his sister's head at Kylo, and then made eye contact with Poe, who seemed ready to grab Y/N and run if the need arose.   
Y/N's head buzzed with the endless taunts that had followed her until Kylo had finally graduated. A slideshow of every injury she had ever gotten from him and his friends played through her mind. She couldn't hear Headmistress Organa's speech as she struggled to control her fear.   
'He can't do anything to you now,' she reminded herself. 'Don't be scared. Don't give him the satisfaction.' 

Rey squeezed her hand again, and Y/N tore her gaze from the ceiling. "Are you alright?" her friend asked. 

Y/N sighed shakily. "I think I'll be fine. I was just surprised that's all," her friends listened quietly as Leia went on with her speech. "It's been years-and I-" her voice broke. "It's been years since I've had to think about this." Rey nodded understandingly. "Sorry to worry you guys." 

"Don't apologize," Poe whispered fiercely. "You've done nothing wrong." Y/N smiled gratefully at each of her friends, and kept a firm hold of Rey's hands as she tuned back into Headmistress Organa. 

"This year, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce three new teachers," Leia said, and the students hung off her every word. "Professor Solo will be teaching Arithmancy." Kylo stood and nodded shortly to the students, his face stony. A bored smattering of applause before he sat down. "Professor Dameron will be replacing Professor Antilles as our Flying instructor," Poe stood and smiled broadly, waving at the crowd. He was met with an eruption of screams as he hastily retreated into his seat. Y/N couldn't help but laugh when she saw a group of students sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking dreamily up at Poe. 

"And finally, Professor Y/L/N will be introducing a brand-new subject to Hogwarts. Magic in the Visual Arts!" Y/N stood up and smiled gently out at the students who had broken into applause and slight chatter. She resolutely looked away from Kylo as she sat down. He was staring openly at her, and the look on his face was not one she liked. 

 

Dinner passed without interruption. Y/N tried to focus on her friends as they chattered around her, but she could feel Kylo’s eyes on her every so often, and was unsettled by the intensity of his gaze. Y/N was generally more of a listener anyway, so her companions didn’t notice anything. She could tell that they were trying to distract her, and she was thankful. Y/N wasn’t sure what she would do if they hadn’t been with her. 

After dinner, the four friends walked together to a part of the castle Y/N had never been to: the teacher’s dormitories. Finn and Poe went off to their respective rooms while Rey showed Y/N to hers. The door to her room was made of dark, polished wood. The door knob looked rather old, it was made of clear crystal. 

“You’ve just got to tap your wand against the door and it’ll unlock,” said Rey, stepping back to let Y/N approach the door. She fumbled in her robes for her wand, and sheepishly drew it from the back pocket of her jeans. Rey rolled her eyes fondly, and watched expectantly as Y/N tapped the tip of her wand against the dark wood. Right when it made contact, the lock clicked audibly. Y/N turned the knob and pushed the door open, it groaned loudly on its hinges. She couldn’t help but gasp at the inside of the room that she would call home for the next school year. 

The room was quite large, and round. A large stained-glass window made up part of the wall across from the door. A cozy window seat was beneath it. A fire crackled merrily on the right side of the circular room, and the wall around it had bookshelves built into it. Y/N gazed longingly at the squashy looking sofa set in front of the fire, and wished to sink into it. Rey stepped inside the room and looked around. 

“Wow, this is great huh?” she said, sitting down on the edge of the fourposter bed. Y/N spread out on the sheets beside her, and looked up at the dark red canopy. 

“This is more space than I’ve had in years,” she sighed. “And this bed! It’s divine.” 

Rey smiled down at her, “I’m so glad you’re here, Y/N. Even if this year might prove to be...challenging for you, I think you’ll be an amazing influence on these students.” 

Rey’s words reminded Y/N about the unexpected reappearance of her childhood tormentor. “What am I going to do, Rey?” she groaned, “I haven't had to think about him for the last fifteen years. I was doing so well, and just one look at him makes it all come crumbling down.” 

Rey leaned back against the bed and looked into Y/N’s eyes. “Kylo Ren can’t hurt you anymore, Y/N. I know you’re scared, but Finn and Poe and I, we’re all here for you.” Rey smirked suddenly, “Besides, I heard that Auntie Leia forced him to come here, so clearly she’ll be keeping a close eye on him. I doubt he’d be able to get away with anything.” 

Y/N nodded hesitantly, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right...” she smiled at her friend. “Thanks Rey, I’m so lucky to have you here with me.” 

Rey smiled back, and stood from the bed. “Well, I’d better get going. I’ve got an early start tomorrow to get the greenhouses ready.” The two friends said goodnight, and Y/N watched Rey gently close the door behind her as she took her leave. Bolstered by her best friend's support, she decided she would go find her new classroom before turning in for the night. Y/N wanted to see if Headmistress Organa had remembered to order all the right equipment. 

The new art room was on the second floor of the castle, and was about twice the size of a regular classroom. Y/N unlocked the door, and started making a mental catalog of everything she had, and what she would most likely need to order more of. One wall of the studio was made entirely of windows, and Y/N was glad to know that the lighting would be more than adequate for her students. A row of sinks lined the back of the classroom, and the walls above them were lined with bottles of acrylic paint, and trays of water colors. The shelves underneath the sinks were stocked with smocks, palettes, spare rags, and some other Muggle utensils that she had requested such as tinfoil and plastic wrap. Her smile widened when she caught sight of the boxes of clay that had been stacked neatly beside a row of pottery wheels. There were three wheels, and they were sectioned of from the rest of the class by a tall cabinet that was covered by a large curtain on the front. Pulling it back revealed two brand new kilns. Y/N nodded in satisfaction. She had been worried Headmistress Organa would think it silly to order so many Muggle devices. But she clearly was happy to let Y/N run her classroom the way she wanted. Most magical artists Y/N had met preferred to use spells to make art. Because wand work was never something she had excelled at, Y/N was happy to learn to do things the muggle way. Her family was made up of Muggles after all, and they had been doing just fine without magic for years. 

A large cart was pushed against the wall, filled with all manner of utensils that Y/N liked to use when she sculpted. On the bottom shelf of the cart sat a few boxes of different colors of glaze. She would have to test them all before her students could start a clay unit, but that wouldn’t take long. The rest of the classroom was filled with individual one-person desks that all faced the front of the room, where the whole wall was covered with a blackboard. Y/N sat down at her desk that faced out towards the student’s tables, on the floor at her feet were several boxes that she had sent ahead from her home. Excitement bubbled in her chest, and her hands itched to make something. She decided however, that it was much too late to be cracking open tubes of paint. Instead she opened the carboard boxes, and pulled out a few of the prints she had placed carefully inside. The walls of the classroom seemed a little bare, and as there wasn’t any work by the students to display yet, she thought she would tack up some of her favorite works. First was a large print of Gustav Klimt’s The Kiss. This she hung by her desk with a permanent sticking charm that she hoped would last awhile. A few Dali’s, and several by Emily Carr. She also unpacked some small paper crafts she’d done for fun that summer. Origami animals of every color and pattern imaginable. She’d managed to get the hang of an animation spell that made the birds swoop around the classroom in lazy circles, and the fish gracefully swim through the air. Y/N was rather proud of this new spell she had managed to teach herself. She supposed that her success with it probably had something to do with what she was enchanting. In school, she had never been very interested in turning a tea cup into a mouse. Or a hedgehog into a pin cushion. But using magic in her art seemed to suddenly open an untapped well of power. Y/N surveyed the paintings hanging up on the walls and wondered if her students would notice that they weren’t moving like other artwork that lined the halls of Hogwarts. She hoped they wouldn’t mind, as something felt odd about giving someone else’s art her magic. Y/N decided that she should get some rest before her first day, and opened the door of her classroom. She paused in the doorframe to sweep her eyes across the room one last time before bed. This was hers, her space to do with what she wished. Y/N shut the door and locked it, a broad smile on her face as she thought about all the possibilities that this new life held for her. 

Y/N took her time walking back to her bedroom. She’d never been out of the common room so late when she was a student. Rey and Poe were usually the ones who snuck out, and Finn and Y/N would wait until they came back, their pockets laden with cakes and flasks of butterbeer. But now that she was a Professor, she was allowed to be out and about at all hours of the night. Although, she knew she wouldn’t be making midnight wanderings a habit, as the castle was quite creepy at night. Every step she took echoed on the polished floors, and it almost sounded like someone was walking behind her. Y/N stopped suddenly and glanced nervously over her shoulder. A dark figure stood close to the wall a few paces behind her. Someone was following her! She whipped back around and quickened her pace, patting the pockets of her pants as she searched for her wand. The person clearly wanted something from her, because they too quickened their pace. Y/N gripped the handle of her wand, ‘Like this will do me any good,’ she thought wryly, turning sharply at the corner of the hallway. 

“Y/N wait! I need to talk to you”, they called behind her. The voice sounded familiar, but slightly out of breath. Y/N looked over her shoulder again, and saw Kylo Ren approaching her at a half jog. 

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she gripped her wand tighter, a few sparks shot out of the tip. The sight of Kylo caused her legs to lock up, and she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Kylo stood in front of her, a strange look on his face. He looked embarrassed, ashamed. 

“Sorry if I scared you just now,” he said, and his tone sounded different from any that he had used before. It was soft, hesitant. Like he was talking to a small animal that would bolt at any second. Y/N said nothing in reply, and stared down at his polished leather shoes. She was mildly surprised to see that he was wearing only muggle clothing, and no robes. “Um, I really wanted to talk to you about.. About how I treated you when we were classmates.” 

Y/N looked up at his face and met Kylo’s dark eyes. He looked seriously at her, and she quickly glanced away, staring instead at the buttons on his sweater. 

“I was horrible to you, and I know there’s no excuse for it. But I need you to know how much I regret that time in my life, and what I did to you,” he said, wringing his hands nervously. “I’m not going by Kylo Ren anymore. I’m just Ben Solo now. I don’t expect you to forgive me for everything that happened, but I hope that in time we can become friends?” his voice lifted hopefully at the end of his short speech. His head tilted to the side as he studied Y/N’s face. 

She looked up at him, and forced herself to speak. “Thank you for apologizing, Ky-Ben.” At his relieved look, she rushed to finished her thought. “I don’t know if I can forgive you yet, but I’ll think about it.” 

Kylo, Ben, sighed with a small smile. “I understand. Um, I’ll leave you alone now. Thanks for- uh, for listening to me.” His face flushed a little as he spoke, and his hand wound into his hair distractedly. He gave Y/N one last short nod, and turned on his heel, striding down the hallway and then turning out of sight. When he was gone, Y/N’s legs buckled underneath her and she sunk to the floor. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she wondered why. Ben hadn’t been hostile with her at all, he had been actually pretty kind. It seemed that her body was still conditioned to react negatively to his presence. Y/N wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him. She wondered if she even wanted to. His actions towards her had had an enormously negative affect on her entire life. He was the main source of all the fears she still harbored. Was she good enough to be at Hogwarts? Did she actually belong at the school? Did her friends only talk to her out of pity? Was everyone laughing at her behind her back? Were all her relationships the in the past twenty years all just part of an elaborate scheme to make her think that she actually deserved good things in life, only for them all to act like she didn’t even exist and that she didn’t matter to them at all? 

Y/N clutched her hands to her chest, and tried to tell herself that none of those things were true. She belonged at Hogwarts. She was meant to be a Witch. She had people who loved her and who cared about her existence. Y/N shakily pushed herself to her feet, and leaned slightly on the wall for support. She suddenly felt impossibly tired. How could she ever learn to forgive Kylo, if only a few minutes around him made her into such a mess? She slowly made her way down the hallway, and her stomach rolled uneasily. She turned right at the end of the hallway, and jumped in surprise when Finn and Poe almost ran directly into her. 

“Are you alright?!” 

“What did he do to you?!” 

Poe and Finn spoke at the same time, and her exhausted brain struggled to process what they were asking her. 

“I’m..Not okay,” Y/N said slowly. “But he didn’t really do anything to me.” At Poe’s unbelieving look, Y/N elaborated, “He apologized to me, and asked me to think about forgiving him.” 

Finn put his arm around Y/N’s shoulder, and began leading her back to her room. Poe followed closely at her side. “He asked you to forgive him? That fucking bastard! What a load of shit,” Poe grumbled, dropping his arm around her waist. 

Finn looked thoughtful, “He apologized?” 

Y/N nodded, “Yeah,” she sighed. “Seemed pretty genuine.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, “With his track record, I honestly doubt it.” 

Finn hummed, “How do you feel about that, forgiving him?” 

Y/N blinked heavily, and was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. “I’m not sure. Part of me almost feels like I have to forgive him. Like maybe forgiving him will help me move on from that part of my life? Make me the bigger person or something like that” Poe watched her silently out of the corner of his eye. “But I also am still terrified of him, and I don’t know if I want to ever speak to him alone ever again.” The trio stopped outside Y/N’s door. 

Finn hugged Y/N gently, “You don’t owe him anything. Just because he’s apologized doesn’t mean you guys have to become best friends,” he drew back and smiled encouragingly, “Just remember that no matter what you decide to do, we’ll be here for you.” 

Poe nodded in agreement. “I know more hexes now, and I’m always glad for a chance to practice them.” His words were light, but he caught her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Poe’s eyes conveyed what he wouldn’t say aloud. ‘You’re not alone, we’re here. We’ll protect you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I think I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Monday. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but I think I'm aiming for at least five?   
> Anyway, I decided to make reader the art teacher because art is literally the only thing I know even a little about. I've also decided to make her specialize in pottery because that's what I enjoy the most! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please drop a comment :)


	3. Mud Tires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts her first day of classes, and Poe has an idea.

The next morning, Y/N woke up early and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the first day of classes, and she was definitely feeling a little nervous. Poe was already sitting at the head table, and he looked up from behind his newspaper when she sat down.   
“’Morning,” he said around a piece of toast. He swallowed thickly, “Excited for your first day?” 

Y/N shoveled eggs and bacon on to her plate, and reached for the teapot to pour herself a cup. “Yes, excited and nervous,” she glanced at Poe while she spread jam on her toast. “Unlike some people, I’ve got seven sets of students to teach.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Okay sure, I only teach up to fourth year. But do you have to keep any kids from falling fifty feet in the air and breaking their necks?” 

Y/N laughed, “You never know, something along those lines might just come up in art class.” 

Rey slumped into the chair next to Poe and started wolfing down a stack of french toast. “Can’t talk. Got to get to the green houses.” She stood up abruptly after finishing the stack, and rushed out of the hall. Y/N and Poe looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

“Someone’s eager to start the day,” Poe laughed before returning to his paper. Y/N hummed in agreement, and turned back to her toast. As she ate, she watched the heads of house handing out the student’s timetables. Professor Bodhi Rook was making the rounds at the Gryffindor table. He smiled kindly at the younger students, and joked around with the older ones who seemed to like him a great deal. Y/N had always felt extremely lucky that Professor Rook was her head of house. He had tried his hardest to help her when he had found out about Kylo Ren’s hobby. But even Professor Rook wasn’t able to stop the boy completely. 

“Good morning,” greeted the man next to her. Y/N looked away from the Gryffindor table into the face of Ben Solo. 

“Uhm, good morning,” Y/N said softly, looking down at her pile of scrambled eggs. 

“Well if it isn’t our old friend, Kylo Ren. Curse any Muggleborns yet?” Poe said coldly. “It’s only the first day, so do be sure to take your time.” 

Ben stiffened, “Hello, Professor Dameron,” he looked over Y/N’s head at Poe. “I don’t go by that name anymore. It’s just Ben now.” 

Poe seemed taken aback by Professor Solo’s indifferent tone of voice. He looked at Y/N who shrugged. Poe looked back up at Ben, “Ben Solo huh? I hear you’re trying to redeem yourself, Ben. Well, you don’t fool me. Once a bastard, always a bastard.” 

Ben’s face was steadily turning red, and his fork clattered on his plate from his shaking hand. But he made no reply to Poe’s jabs, and continued eating. “Are you nervous about your first day?” he asked Y/N, ignoring Poe. 

Y/N avoided Ben’s eyes, “Uh yeah, actually I should be heading to my classroom now.” She decided she wasn’t very hungry anymore, and excused herself from the table. Poe followed behind her. 

“Who does he think he is?” he ranted as they walked down the hallway. “I don’t buy this ‘I’ve changed’ shit.” Poe glanced at Y/N, “What do you think?” 

“What do I think?” Y/N chewed at her bottom lip thoughtfully, “I’m not sure. He hasn’t done anything to me yet, and he seems sincere,” Y/N and Poe stopped as the staircase they were on swung itself around. “He seems sincere, but I don’t know how to make myself forget what happened all those years ago. He still makes me anxious.” 

Poe was quiet as they trekked up the stair case, and then down the hall towards Y/N’s classroom. Y/N unlocked the door and let him inside. Poe didn’t say anything more about Ben Solo after he caught his first glimpse of the room. 

“This looks wonderful!” he said in awe, turning in a circle to study each corner of the room. Y/N smiled and seated herself at her desk. “Hey, aren’t those the tire things?” Poe was pointing at the pottery wheels. “Y’know, from that Muggle movie! What is it called? The one with the guy from Dirty Dancing.” 

Y/N smiled, bemused. “You mean Ghost? With Patrick Swayze?” 

Poe snapped his fingers, “That’s the one! Don’t you remember that scene? The real sexy part with the mud tires?” 

Y/N snorted, “You mean the pottery wheels?” 

Poe waved a hand dismissively, “Same thing. Anyway, I was thinking,” Poe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “That we should recreate that scene.” 

Y/N laughed loudly, “In your dreams, Dameron.” 

Poe grinned wickedly, and sat on the edge of her desk. “Oh Y/N, you’re always in my dreams.” 

Y/N sputtered, “Shouldn’t you be getting down to the Quidditch pitch?” 

Poe looked at his watch, “Shit, you’re right! I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Poe jogged to the door, but paused before leaving. “My offer still stands! If you ever need a second set of hands, I’m your guy!” Y/N groaned loudly, and she could hear Poe’s laughter as he made his way back through the castle. 

 

Y/N’s first class was a good-sized group of third years. Seven Slytherins, nine Ravenclaws, five Gryffindors, and five Hufflepuffs. Art was an elective, and so all of her classes would probably be around the same size. The older classes might be smaller, as the students in later years were more concerned with the courses they needed for their prospective jobs. 

“Welcome to the very first art class of the new school year,” Y/N said carefully, hoping her nerves didn’t show on her face. “I’m Professor Y/L/N, and I graduated from Hogwarts in 19ABY. I’d like to start today with handing out some sketchbooks. Please feel free to use these for personal projects as well as assignments.” Y/N walked around the classroom and handed each student a brand-new sketchbook. “Today I just wanted to outline what we’ll be getting up to this semester, and then maybe we’ll do a little free draw if we have enough time.” the students all looked up at her, and Y/N was relieved that her first class was able to pay attention so well. “Are there any questions before we start?” A few hands went up and, Y/N smiled as she called on the student closest to her. 

Her next few classes seemed to go by quickly, and soon Y/N found herself back at the head table, stirring a bowl of soup. Her second class of the day had been a group of fifth years. They had been slightly rowdier than the first group, and Y/N had already picked out a pair of red headed Gryffindor twins that seemed to be quite the handful. Her third class was a large set of first years. They had just come back from their first flying lesson, and were chattering excitedly about whether they had managed to summon their broomstick or not. Y/N also thought she had caught a few snippets of conversation about Professor Dameron and whether or not he was married. 

Finn and Rey sat down next to her at the table. “We missed you at breakfast this morning, Finn,” Y/N said. 

Finn sighed, “I overslept and was almost late to my first class.” 

Rey laughed and crumbs fell down her chin, “It’s like we’re still students! Staying up ‘til the wee hours, and waking up late for class.” 

“Who was late for class?” Poe asked curiously as he sat down at the table. 

“Finn,” Y/N said, “And on his first day too!” 

Poe clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “Why, Professor Skywalker! How unprofessional of you.” 

Finn rolled his eyes and helped himself to the stack of sandwiches in front of him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Professor Dameron.” 

Y/N turned to Poe, “I heard an interesting conversation about you during class today.” 

Poe quirked a brow, “Is that so? What are the people saying now?” 

“The students are all wondering if dreamy Professor Dameron is married,” she teased, not noticing the slight flush that colored Poe’s cheeks. 

“Married?” his laugh sounded strained, “You have to be in a relationship before that,” he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Y/N, who was distracted by the crackers she was crushing into her soup. “And I haven’t been in a relationship in years.” 

“Hmm, you don’t say?” Y/N said, reaching for more crackers. 

“Yes, I’m quite available,” Poe spoke a little louder. “I’d like to meet someone though.” 

Finn and Rey looked on in amused silence. “Well, what about that girl who played Quidditch with you?” Y/N suggested. “What’s her name? She was one of the beaters.” 

“Jess?” Poe supplied. “No, Jess isn’t interested in men. Besides, I kind of meant someone a little closer to home?” Poe glanced at Finn and Rey who were choking back laughter. 

“Hmm, well I don’t think anyone on the staff is available. They’re all married or three times your age,” Y/N laughed. “Except Rey, I suppose. But you’re not exactly her type.” 

“The exact opposite, really,” Rey piped in helpfully. 

“I can owl some of my friends if you really want to meet someone?” Y/N offered. “I’m sure any of them would be happy to date Poe Dameron: eligible bachelor and ex-Quidditch star.” 

Poe sighed deeply through his nose, “No, that’s alright. Thanks though, Y/N.” 

Y/N smiled, “No problem, anything for my best friend.” She stood up from the table, “Anyway, I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Rey and Finn waved goodbye, and rounded on Poe when Y/N had gone. 

“What was that about?” Finn demanded. 

“Yeah, you totally floundered!” Rey exclaimed. 

Poe rubbed at his temples tiredly. “I don’t know. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen her, but my feelings haven't changed.” He sighed down at his bowl of soup. “I feel so dumb, pining after her for the last two decades.” 

Rey patted Poe awkwardly on the back, “Cheer up, maybe this will be the year?” 

Finn nodded, “Yeah, why not use one of those crazy daydreams you use to have during history of magic?” 

Rey looked confused, “Crazy daydreams?” she asked. 

Poe blushed, “I use to think up ways to tell Y/N how I felt. The more bored I got, the more absurd they became.” 

Finn laughed, “I remember one of them involved burning ‘Poe loves Y/N’ into the Quidditch pitch.” 

Poe wrinkled his nose, “Yeah, like she would ever be happy if I did something like that. It would be unfair of me to do something so public.” 

Rey nodded in agreement, “Yeah, and you would feel doubly humiliated if she rejected you in front of the entire school.” 

Poe groaned, “Thanks for the support guys!” he grumbled as he got up from the table. “I’m going back to the Quidditch pitch.” 

He slumped through the hallways towards the locker room and broom shed that lay outside the Quidditch Pitch. Y/N’s bright smile and kind eyes were the only thing on his mind, as he through open the shed door and roughly grabbed one of the brooms. Poe’s broom, a T-70 X-Wing, was still in pieces up in his bedroom. He hadn’t had time yet to properly reassemble it, so he decided to borrow one of the school’s brooms and take a little spin around the grounds while he waited for his next class to start. As he soared over the top of the Forbidden Forest, Poe’s thoughts turned to his failed Quidditch career. Playing for the Yavin Rebels had been his dream since he was a little boy. His mother had played on the team years and years ago, and had taught Poe everything he knew about Chasing. Shara Bey was a Quidditch legend, there was no one who could formulate plays like hers. No one who had speed and grace on a broomstick like she had. Shara Bey died when Poe was eight. She had been struck by lightning. Poe touched the chain around his neck, and closed his eyes briefly as he tried to remember what her voice had sounded like the last time he had spoken with her. Poe shook his head sharply, and swiped furiously at his eyes. He leaned forward on his broom and willed it to go faster and faster until his eyes starting stinging from the wind. He was so far up in the air that Hogwarts looked like a tiny dollhouse. Poe hovered for a minute in midair, before turning into a nose dive. His stomach felt like it was rising up into his throat, and he wasn’t aware of anything except for the polished wood handle in his hands and the wind in his ears. This was what he missed about Quidditch. The freedom that being on a broom gave him. Up in the air, nothing mattered, he could be alone with his feelings. Poe pulled up from the nose dive at the last second, and slid gracefully off of the borrowed broom. He was met with a smattering of cheers from the group of fourth years who were standing around with their brooms. Most of them were students on the Quidditch teams, but a handful were just kids who liked to fly and wanted to be better at it. Poe smiled bashfully at them, and he introduced himself before asking them all to do a few laps of the pitch. As he watched them circling in the air, Poe gave a relieved sigh. There really was nothing like flying to boost his spirits. A slow smile formed on his face, and Poe realized how he could convey his feelings to Y/N. Even if they didn’t reach her, maybe he could at least help her to forget about her troubles, just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got impatient and decided to post chapter three early! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but hopefully i;ll be able to post it on Monday.   
> Sorry if you guys were looking forward to reading about classes. I kind of want to focus more on the reader's relationships with her friends, and of course, the soon to be romance with Poe. Also poe feels like he would be a Patrick Swazye fan, and I just always think about that scene in Ghost when I see pottery wheels lmao.   
> ANyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment :)


	4. Butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and the reader share some late night butterbeer.

Y/N trudged up from the Great Hall to her bedroom. Her last two classes of the day had past, and she was exhausted. She hadn’t even assigned any work yet, but having to constantly pay attention to an entire class of teenagers all day long was more taxing than she had thought. Teaching was tiring, but also fulfilling. Art had not been available as a class when she was in school, so Y/N was happy to be teaching a subject that anyone could excel in, regardless of their skill with a wand. Y/N unlocked her door, and crossed her bedroom to the window seat, which she dropped onto with a relieved sigh. From the pocket of her overalls, she drew a brownie wrapped in a paper napkin. She had almost fallen asleep at the dinner table, and had decided to take her dessert to go. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window pane, and bit into the soft brownie. Y/N decided she would crank out some sketches before bed, and reached for the sketchbook that was lying on the floor next to the window. When she straightened up in her seat, her eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones that were peering in through the window. Y/N screeched in surprise and fell off the cushion, landing hard on her back. The person tapped gently on the window, and Y/N peeked up at them. 

“Poe! What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” she asked, as she unlocked the window. 

Poe was hovering on his broomstick outside the tower, and he smiled brightly at her. “Did I scare you?” he teased with a little laugh. 

Y/N ignored his jab, “What are you doing here?” she repeated. 

“I’m here to ask you to come flying with me,” Poe said simply, his eyes glittering. 

“My broom is still in pieces!” Y/N said, pointing at her trunk. 

Poe shrugged, “S’okay. We’ll share.” He offered Y/N his hand, and looked at her expectantly. 

“Are you crazy?” Y/N asked shrilly, “We can’t possibly share a broomstick! I’m pretty sure Professor Antilles said that he would not recommend it.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Yes, but I’ve heard nothing but the best from Professor Dameron.” He smiled gently, “Please Y/N, you know I won’t let you fall.” 

Y/N glanced from his hand to his face and back. Poe looked wonderful in the dying light. In that moment, Y/N realized just how much she had missed her friend. His raspy laugh, his beautiful curly hair. Most of all, she had missed having someone that she could trust with anything. He wouldn’t let her fall. 

“Oh, alright,” she grumbled. “Just let me grab my scarf.” Y/N dug through her trunk and found her red and gold scarf at the bottom. She carelessly draped it around her neck, and turned back to the window. She climbed up onto the seat, and put her hands on either side of the frame. “Budge up you great lump. Come a bit closer.” Poe scooched back on the broom so there was a space in front of him. “Poe, I said budge up, not back,” she complained. 

“Don’t get smart with me, Miss Y/L/N,” Poe chided jokingly, “Just get on, we’ll be more comfortable this way.” 

Y/N raised a skeptical eyebrow, but reached for Poe’s hand, and carefully slipped onto the broomstick. Poe leaned forward, and placed his hands over Y/N’s on the handle of the broomstick. He rested his chin on Y/N’s shoulder and said in her ear, “Sorry love, I just can’t seem to see over that big head of yours.” 

Y/N scoffed, “If anyone has a big head it’s you, Mr ‘Witch Weekly’s sexiest Wizard’.” She hoped that the nervous tremor in her voice had just been her imagination. 

Poe laughed, and she could feel his body shaking on her back. “I didn’t know you subscribed to ‘Witch Weekly’.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes, and looked out over the hills surrounding Hogwarts. “I have to, when I don’t get news straight from the source himself.” 

Poe breathed out a surprised noise, but said nothing. Y/N tried to relax her shoulders, but she was hyper aware of Poe’s entire chest touching her back, and his arms wrapped around her. Even though she was a hundred feet in the air, balanced precariously on a flimsy stick, she hadn’t felt so safe in almost all her life. Poe circled around the grounds, and headed towards the Astronomy Tower. He landed softly on the stone floor, and they both clambered off the broom. Y/N went to the edge of the tower and leaned against the railing as she looked out at the setting sun. Poe joined her, and he had produced two bottles of butterbeer. “Care for a drink?” he asked, offering her a bottle. 

Y/N took it gratefully, “I’m more of an Ogden’s girl now. But this’ll do.” 

Poe quirked a brow, “Firewhiskey, huh? I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.” 

Y/N fought against the pleased smile that threatened to giveaway her feelings. She had gone through seventh year at Hogwarts nursing a massive crush on him. Y/N had told no one, not even Finn or Rey, and had taken great lengths to conceal it from them. That year had probably been why she and Poe grew apart. Y/N was so afraid of revealing her feelings that she had tried to minimize the time she spent alone with Poe. Which hadn’t been easy, because he always seemed to be seeking her out. But then he had agreed to go to the Yule ball with a pretty Slytherin girl, and had barely any time for his friends after that. Y/N sighed, and sipped quietly at her drink. She glanced at Poe, who also seemed lost in thought. Seeing him after all these years had brought back the crush she had so desperately tried to squash. Y/N wondered if she should just let it happen. ‘So what if he finds out?’ she thought, ‘Poe might even feel the same way.’ Y/N looked over at Poe again, and met his chocolate eyes looking back at her. He smiled warmly, and shuffled closer. “It’s kinda cold, isn’t it?” he asked, his shoulder rubbing against hers. 

Y/N stared at his lips, he was suddenly so much closer than before. ‘Maybe he does..’ her thoughts whispered. “Yeah, a little windy.” 

Poe turned towards her, “Here,” he said, pushing his butterbeer into Y/N’s hand. “Let me fix your scarf.” He unwrapped the wool article and then wound it tighter around her neck. “You never were very good at this,” his breath fanned across her face and Y/N stared at the dark lashes that had been the subject of many of her daydreams. Poe tucked the ends of the scarf under her chin, his calloused fingers brushed her skin slightly which sent a shock through her bones. He looked up at Y/N and his eyes gleamed in the last of the sunlight. “I’ve missed you so much,” he breathed suddenly. He didn’t even seem aware of what he was saying, like he was caught in a trance. “I can’t even begin to describe how much I’ve missed you, Y/N.” His voice cracked on her name. “So much has happened to me the last fifteen years, so much that I wish I could have shared with you.” Poe licked his lips nervously, and Y/N’s eyes darted down to stare at the shiny pink skin there, before back up at Poe’s eyes. His arms were still hanging around her shoulders, and she was clutching the two butterbeers so hard her knuckles were turning white. “I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Poe continued. “My biggest regret, was never-” 

“It’s okay Poe,” she interrupted with a small, sad smile. “We were both busy, you really don’t have to-” 

“No! Please, you have to know,” Poe said urgently. “The last twenty years..When we met on the train,” he was rambling now, “You have to know what it all meant to me.” Poe’s face dropped closer to Y/N’s and his voice was a whisper. “You have to know what you mean to me.” His eyes closed and suddenly he was coming closer, his mouth parted the tiniest bit. 

Y/N thought she was dreaming. Had she fallen asleep and her subconscious had made this all up just to torture her? ‘No’, she realized, ‘Poe Dameron is going to kiss me.’ Her heart beat picked up and she could feel Poe’s warm breath on her lips- 

“Ahh, young love! Don’t you remember when we were that age, Baze darling?” 

Y/N’s head snapped to the side, and she dropped the Butterbeers in surprise, they shattered on the stone floor. Poe’s mouth and nose smushed against her cheek, and they jumped apart. 

Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus were standing at the top of the stairs. Baze looked slightly uncomfortable, and maybe a little apologetic. Chirrut seemed to be ignoring the fact that he had just interrupted a very meaningful moment, and walked over to the railing of the tower. 

“You really must try to be a little more discreet though, Y/N, Poe. What would you have done if a student had caught you?” Chirrut’s milky eyes looked over across the grounds, and his mouth quirked into a smug smile. 

Y/N cleared her throat. “Um, I would reprimand them, of course Professor. It’s against the rules for students to be out of bed so late.” Poe nodded silently beside her. 

Chirrut nodded, “Oh is that so,” he hummed. “One would think that it would be equally as frowned upon for two Professors to be-cavorting in the astronomy tower so late..“ 

Baze laid a heavy hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t tease them too much, Chirrut. You and I have been doing the same thing for how many years now?” His gruff voice was tinged with embarrassment, but he winked conspiratorially at Y/N and Poe. 

Chirrut nodded in agreement, “Yes, you’re right Baze. I still remember that night when we had first met, your hands were so-” 

“Er, well, Y/N and I had better be going now, Professors!” Poe interrupted. He waved his wand and the broken bottles vanished, then he grabbed Y/N’s hand and pulled her off down the spiral stairs. 

Y/N followed after him, trying to cover a laugh that threatened to bubble out at Poe’s beet red face. “Well that was interesting,” she said when they had made it to the bottom of the tower. 

Poe’s face turned to her as they made their way back to the Professor’s quarters. “Yeah? Are you feeling a little better now?” 

Y/N frowned, confused. “What do you mean? I’m feeling fine.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Come on. I know that you’ve been freaking out about seeing Kylo again. I wanted to help you relax a little.” 

Y/N sighed. “Yeah, I guess I have been a little worried about that,” she smiled tiredly at her friend. “Thanks, Poe. I do feel a little better.” 

Poe smiled back, and stopped in front of Y/NN’s bedroom door. “Well, I suppose this is it.” 

Y/N nodded, “Yes, goodnight, Poe. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Y/N and Poe both stood for an awkward beat just looking at each other, before Y/N turned to unlock her door. 

“Y/N, wait,” Poe called, and she turned around abruptly. He darted forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Goodnight,” he smiled, and walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than I had hoped, but I really wanted to stick to my Monday goal! So I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm excited to kick off this romance with some mutual pining. Because mutual pining is like heroine for me lmao.   
> Anyway, please leave a comment, and I'll see yall next monday!  
> Also, come talk to me on Tumblr: banthaafodder.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm super excited about this story, it's the first fic I've written that I'm actually rather proud of. I'm about half way through the second chapter so I should post it soon!!  
> I thought I should just make a few things clear, just in case there is any confusion.
> 
> -For simplicity sake, I've made the reader, Poe, Rey, and Finn all the same age. They are all born 2ABY, making them all 32 years old during my story.  
> -Kylo is two years older,making him 34 during the events of this fic  
> -Also for simplicity sake: Reader, Poe, Rey, and Finn are all in Gryffindor! While I do have my own headcanons for their houses, I felt that all three of them could fit into Gryffindor. I know that lots of other fics let the reader use their own house, but it just seemed simpler for plot sake.  
> -This is not a Kylo Ren forgiveness fic. I love Kylo as a character, but I also believe that he has done alot of shitty stuff, and I don't think that there is a lot he can do to "redeem" himself. I'm going to tryto not bash him very much, but he and the reader do have a complicated past, that will play an important role in the plot.  
> -Luke Skywalker and Bodhi Rook are married!! Fight me on this lol I dare you  
> -Finn and Rey were adopted by Luke and Bodhi when they were 9 or 10 and heir magical abilities began showing  
> -Reader is muggle born  
> -Poe is a halfblood  
> -'Abbu' is the Urdu word for dad?? I wanted some way to differentiate Bodhi and Luke when their kids talk about them. Please correct me if this is wrong :)
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions or corrections, please comment! :)  
> Come chat with me on tumblr! @ banthaafodder.tumblr.com


End file.
